Happy Valentine's Day
by Flower forest 23
Summary: From the moment Madame Odius laid eyes on her it became her mission to claim Badonna for her own and now was her chance.


Madame Odius's stare was fixated on her general and right-hand woman; Badonna. Her gaze roamed the younger monster's body; _"absolutely perfect"_ she thought. Everything from Badonna's small waist to her curvaceous hips and her perfectly extended bust was a sight to behold.

Anyone would be crazy if they did not stare at the awe of Badonna's body. However Madame Odius made sure that no one could enjoy Badonna's beauty except for herself.

Odius could not help but visualise the marks that she wanted to leave on her general's body, the ability to hear her name screamed by the siren in front of her and to have Badonna as hers and _**hers**_only.

"Madame I have sent out the cameras to investigate what the rangers are doing" Badonna spoke in her accent that drove Odius to the point of sheer desire.

Composing herself Odius stood up from her throne before looking directly into Badonna's azure eyes. "Excellent, in the mean time I have another thing I need from you".

"I am at your service Madame" Badonna respectfully replied with a small bow as the two monsters walked to Madame Odius's quarters.

"Badonna, when it is just the two of us you will refer to me as Odius, no need for formalities between us my dear" Odius purred.

Badonna shivered from how close Odius was to her and how she loved the way Odius called her "_my dear''_. She knew how Odius did not give out nicknames to anyone, but her.

Badonna blushed as looked up to Odius's yellow eyes "As you wish, _Odius_''.

Odius felt her stomach do butterflies from the excitement that _her _Badonna was flirting back with her; at least she hoped that.

Badonna pulled Odius out of her thoughts "What did you need me to do Odius?'' Badonna asked as she hid behind her fan.

Odius gently pulled the fan away in order to have a full view of her minx's face. "My dear, I need you to answer some questions for me." Odius replied as she slowly snaked her arms up Badonna's body until her hands rested on her shoulders.

The two were so close that Odius could feel Badonna's wobbly breath on her face "I'll answer whatever you want".

Odius smirked "I only have 3 questions my dear, first; how far are you willing to serve me?"

Badonna had to keep her eyes open from the temptation of them fluttering from the wetness she could feel forming between her legs.

"I am willing to serve you however you want until the end of time" Badonna struggled to finish the sentence when all she wanted was some frication against her now wet underwear.

Odius nodded, "Number 2 do you agree to serve me and _me _alone?" she asked her second question.

Badonna bit her lip before she frantically nodded her head.

Odius was enjoying the delicious sight in front of her; she could smell the sweet odours emitting from Badonna and she noticed a little wet spot beginning to form on the front of her dress and how she was loving the sight of Badonna's desires that her body did not try to hide.

Odius pushed herself against Badonna until the general was pinned up against the wall and she felt the younger monster shudder.

Odius voice was barely above a whisper "Do you want your _Drax _to relieve you of your desire or me?"

Badonna let out a soft groan "You, Madame Odius, I've always wanted you and you alone!"

Odius chuckled before bringing her lips to Badonna's; Odius started out slow with just sucking on Badonna's plump lips but she eventually stuck her tongue into her mouth and began to relish in her exploration of her lover's mouth.

Badonna broke the kiss with a deep moan "_Odius, _please, pretty please touch me!"

Odius ripped both of their clothes off before shoving Badonna on to the bed. Odius crawled over her like a fox on a hunt.

"Badonna your body is undeniably the definition of flawlessness" Odius purred as she gently flicked her tongue over Badonna's hardened nipples and eventually gently started to bite them which drew an aching moan from the monster beneath her.

Badonna was in heaven from the sensations that her madame was bestowing on her but she wanted to serve her just as well. Badonna grabbed Odius's head off her chest and in one solid movement had her Odius trapped beneath her. She could see the lust in Odius's eyes and just to make the lust increase Badonna slowly opened Odius's legs to expose just how desperate the fox monster was.

Badonna left small kisses as she travelled down her beloved's stomach and could feel Odius trying to move her desired area closer to her mouth. "Patience, my love, I promised to serve you and I shall".

Badonna used her fingers to twist Odius's nipples and while the older monster was gasping from the sudden contact; Badonna continued to play with the perky breasts in her hands while she started to suck on Odius's clit sending the fox monster into a shaking mess.

"Ba…Bad….Badonna.. Oh fuck yes my love, please don't stop!" Odius moaned out.

Badonna smirked while sucking the clit in front of her; she easily slid 3 fingers inside of Odius and the second she felt her G-spot Badonna attacked it mercilessly.

Odius was beyond shaking and could feel her climax rising, Odius managed to choke out a few words "Yesssss, right there, I am going to cum!"

Badonna smiled as she managed to make her fingers and tongue move faster and faster until she could feel Odius's walls clench around them.

"BADONNA!" Odius screeched as she reached her climax.

Badonna lay next to her and gently whispered soft words of love against her ear whilst the older monster gained her breath back.

Odius was in a blissful state but she remembered that this is what she had been wanting to do for months and forcing herself to sit up; she pounced on the non-expecting Badonna.

"You have served me well Badonna and all good generals deserve a reward" Odius stated as she pulled Badonna further down the bed and pushed her knee into Badonna's throbbing clit.

"Ah, please more my love please!' Badonna lay there begging.

Odius devoured her mouth in a kiss as she removed her knee and sent her fingers into Badonna's dripping pussy. Badonna threw her head back in sure pleasure.

Odius continued to ram her fingers into Badonna but she eventually began to eat her clitoral area out.

Badonna was beyond her reaching point and just before she cummed hard and fast on Odius's hand she shrieked her mistresses name out loud.

Odius pulled the panting Badonna into her arms and held her as they both lay in their post-climax states.

Odius stroked her hand against Badonna's thigh "Did you really mean it when you said that all you wanted was me?"

Badonna's raspy voice hummed in agreement "Yes, I only went after Drax because I thought that you would never want me".

Odius kissed her neck leaving a hickey in her mouth's place "I have always wanted you Badonna since I saw you chained up as Sledge's prisoner and I have wanted to make love to you more time than I can count".

Badonna pulled Odius's hand to rest with hers under her breasts "Odius I want to belong to you and no one but you however I want you to promise that I have your full heart and that there will be no one else but me".

Odius wrapped their legs together "I only want you and always will because I love you Badonna". Badonna silenced her with a passionate kiss "I love you too".

Odius rested her chin atop of Badonna's head "Happy Valentine's day my love"

Badonna nuzzled her cheek alongside Odius's chest "Happy Valentine's Day my love".

The two drifted off into a mellow sleep holding on to each other as if one could be taken away by the rangers at any moment.


End file.
